Change
by SuperFosterLover
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters! What if a good day turns bad? How will the Fosters be able to cope? May be deathfic not sure yet! Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy my new story! Please Review!**

 **Lena's Pov**

I remember her smile and her laugh that made everyone else laugh. I remember her beautiful eyes, how they lit up the room. I wish I could see her eyes once again.

She was so pretty, and I was so glad to call her my daughter, my baby. She was perfect, and so was her brother, her siblings. I just wanted her to come back to me.

It had been three months since I had watched her last move. Three months since the last time she said anything. Three months since that terrible tradegy.

It was all my fault, I wish I could take away her pain and bring her back to me.

I knew if she ever did wake up from the coma, she would never be the same. I had finally come to terms with that, even though I didn't want it to be true.

I wanted my baby back, I wanted her back so much. I wanted her personality back. I wanted her eyes, her laugh, and her lovely smile back. I just wanted my daughter back.

 **Three Months Earlier**

I rolled over in bed and smiled my wife was so amazing. I gently tapped her on the shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes", Stef said keeping her eyes shut.

"Come on babe, it is Callie's birthday", I said laughing at her she was as bad as a child.

Just like that Stef shot up, "Callie's first birthday", she said with so much excitement.

"I think you are probably more excited than her and I guess it is technically her first birthday in this house", I said laughing harder now.

"Well of course, it is my baby's birthday and you shouldn't be so technical all the time", she exclaimed and laughed with me.

I crawled out of bed laughing so hard I could barely breath, today was going to be a good day I could tell.

We silently made our way into the girls' room, and were welcomed by both of our girls' quiet snores.

"The sound of angels", Stef whispered and I chuckled quietly.

Making our way to Callie's bed quietly was hard, we were both so excited. I kneeled down by the side of her bed and brushed the hair of her face.

"Callie, my baby, wake up", I said running my fingers through her hair.

"Lena is something wrong?" Callie said not moving, not even opening her eyes.

"No baby, it is just your birthday", Stef said.

"You remembered", Callie smiled now opening her eyes so she could see both of us.

"Of course, love, we would never forget", I said kissing her forehead.

"What do you want for breakfast sweets?" Stef asks.

"Surprise me", she said closing her eyes once again.

Stef and me quietly made our way down the stairs. I made Callie's favorite strawberry pancakes, with a little help from Stef. I didn't exactly want to ruin the food on Callie's birthday to much.

"I wonder how many birthdays she had to celebrate alone", Stef said suddenly.

"I don't know I hope not a lot, but this foster system failed her", I said angry.

I could never believe how the system that was put in to protect children, could fail them so bad. How they could just let children go to abusive homes.

"I know, but she came to us she will be okay now", Stef said rubbing my shoulder.

"Yes, and I am glad she did. I didn't know it, but I was missing apart of my heart. I don't know what I would ever do without her, my little Stef mini me", I said serious but laughing at the end.

"Hey, I guess your right about the mini me part, I am so glad she came to us", Stef said pulling me into a hug and laughing with me.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I wondered which kid would be the first down. Usually it was either Callie or Brandon, but some days surprised me. Soon enough Callie peeked her head in the kitchen, smiling.

"Good morning birthday girl", Stef says.

"Morning", she said with a smile.

"Strawberry pancakes sound good", I ask her and her face lights up.

"Yes", Callie smiles.

I scoop two pancakes onto her plate, and laugh when she digs right in.

"Someone is hungry", Stef laughs.

"Yes, I am starving, I didn't eat dinner last night", Callie says and we both laugh.

"Well birthday girl after you are done getting ready go get into the shower", I say, "So you can have some warm water before school, and while you are at it wake Miss Thing."

"Okay Lena", Callie says getting up, rinsing her plate, and walking upstairs.

"I have never seen her eat that fast", Stef laughs.

"Me either", I say laughing too.

The kids trickled one at a time all starting to look ready for school. Of course Mariana was the last down the stairs.

"Okay my babies time to go", I said walking out the door.

I felt like a mother duck at that moment as all my kids followed me out of the house. Stef had already left for work kissing each one of us before leaving.

"I will meet you all by my car after school, remember we are going somewhere really special", I said looking at Callie.

"Okay", all my kids said in unison.

No one knew it, but Stef and I were both taking half of day off, and also getting the kids out of school. We were going to a beach a few hours away, we always went there on spring vacation, but we didn't make it this year.

"Pay attention, and I love you all", I called as they all walked away from me.

 **Present day**

I never knew that day would lead me to waiting in the hospital, waiting, watching my daughter fight for her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stef's Pov**

It hurt me to see my wife crying watching our daughter fight for her life. It killed me that my daughter even had to fight for her life.

I was to protect my family, but I didn't, I couldn't. Why couldn't I? I should have known something was going to happen. I should have felt something was off.

I watched her get hurt, I watched as she fell to the ground, and I couldn't do anything. I watched my wife break down inside.

It had been three months since it has happened. I just wanted everything back to the way it was.

 **Three Months Earlier**

"Did you get the paper from Bill?" Lena asked over the phone.

"Yes there in my hands Lena, I am coming to the school now, see you in a minute" I said hanging up the phone I was so excited finally my baby was going to be ours.

The judge had signed the papers and gave them to Bill. It was supposed to be all done in court, but Ana had her baby after we signed them, and the judge didn't get time to sign it before we ran out the door. It was official now though she was officially and AdamsFosters.

I made my way into the school walking straight to Lena's office. I was so happy I basically ran the whole way, wanting to share my joy with my wife.

"Lena", I said knocking on her door.

"Come in", I could tell she was feeled with happiness too.

"Lena, my love, it is official", I exclaimed walking into her office.

She got up from her seat laughing and hugged me, "She is finally ours."

"We should take them out in the car so they can be a surprise, when she gets out there", I said pulling away from Lena.

"Yes that is perfect, I even have a little bow out there", Lena said pulling me to the door.

Once we were outside her door she stopped and started to talk to her secretary.

"I am leaving for the day, will you call my kids out and tell them once they get to my office that I am waiting outside for them", Lena asked her.

"Sure no problem", she said smiling at both of us.

We walked outside and smiled as we heard our children's name being called over the intercom.

"Brandon Foster, Jesus AdamsFoster, Mariana AdamsFoster, Jude AdamsFoster, and Callie Jacobs please report to Vice Principal AdamsFoster's office please", the secertary said.

We hadn't told anyone Callie's adoption had finalized yet. We wanted her to be the first to find out.

"She is now and AdamsFoster too Lena, can you believe it", I said smiling I was so filled with happiness.

I thought everything was okay until I heard the first gun shot. I wanted to run in there to save my babies, but I couldn't. I could tell Lena wanted to do the same as she started running towards the school, but I held her back.

"No Stef I have to go in there I have to go in there", she cried, but I knew if my children made it out they wouldn't want to be missing a mother.

I would have ran in if I had my gun still on, but I didn't because today was the day I was supposed to spend with my family at a beach far away from here.

"I called them out of class they were all in the hallways", Lena cried.

I knew she was right all my children were in the hallways when the shooting started, all of my babies were out in the open.

More shots were heard and I felt sick to my stomach, my babies could be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brandon's Pov**

Everyone has been so different since the shooting. I couldn't handle it, the way everyone acted like everything was alright, when it clearly wasn't.

I had to leave my family, so I moved in with my dad. My sister was in the hospital, both of my sisters were shot. How could they act like everything was normal?

For me everything changed, yes I put on a brave face saying I was okay, but I wasn't. It feels like I haven't been with my family for ages.

I haven't watched my mothers be there normal happy selves, who love each other, who love us. They were the some of the only ones acting like something happened.

My sister who wasn't in the hospital jumped at every sound that sounded even close to a gun shot, and nightmares that didn't allow her to sleep, but when she was around people she always wearing a smile trying to convince everyone she was fine.

My brother was now scared of the dark, because he spent so long in a locker hiding. He won't talk to anyone about it, but says he is also fine.

My other brother and I, well we made it out before anything terrible could happen to us. I still am not okay with it I watched one of the guys with the gun turn down a hallway. I heard a shot and then a scream as I ran out of the building.

I was not alright and I could tell that neither was family, I sure wish they would act like it.

 **Three Months Earlier**

I had made it to my mom's office, wondering what she wanted, to find Jesus also almost there.

I smile at him, "You know why we are here?" I ask.

"Um... No but it is probably to do with Callie's birthday", Jesus says.

"Hmm... wonder what we are doing?" I ask out loud.

"Hopefully something fun", he says as we enter Lena's office.

The secretary stops us before we get fully in her office, "Your mom said she is waiting for you outside."

"Oh okay", We both say as we start heading for the exit.

We were almost there when the first gun shot is heard. We both turn around to look behind us it was so close. Sure enough, there was a guy with a gun heading in the opposite direction of us. He turns down a different hall and we start running for the doors.

As we are running we hear another gun shot and a quiet scream. I felt so sick to my stomach I wanted to stop and hurl, but I had to keep running.

I saw my mama screaming at my mom, they both had tears running down their cheeks. I had a moment of relief knowing they were both safe and so was me and Jesus, but then I remember about Callie, Mariana, and Jude.

"I called them out of class they were in the hallways", Lena cried and my mom's face dropped.

"Mom", I called out.

"Mama", Jesus called out to Lena.

They were both running to us when they heard us. They wrapped their arms around us and I could tell they were both crying.

"Oh my babies", Lena cried.

We watched the school as the swat team and police showed up. We heard more gun shots and the intercom going off, "Code Red, Code Red."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jude's Pov**

As night fell fell around the house and everybody started to fall asleep. I couldn't help but feel like I was in that locker again.

I know she only put me in there to keep me safe, but it was so dark. People were running outside of it, not a lot, but enough that I could hear they were training to escape.

I heard the men with the guns talking there plan and my stomach dropped. I knew what they wanted, I knew who they were, and I wish I could have told someone, but I thought I would keep my mama safe by staying in the stupid locker.

I heard the scream that made me officially scared of the dark. I never wanted to hear her scream like that.

 **Three Months Earlier**

I had just been called out of class along with the rest of my siblings. I wondered what they had planned, or what was going on.

I hope it was something fun, I hope it was something fun for Callie's birthday. She hated her birthday had since our mom died. No one ever celebrated it not even her.

"Hey baby", Callie said running up to me.

"Happy Birthday", I say smiling at her.

She link her arm with mine, and I can tell she is truly happy by the smile on her face. She usually never smiled on this day, she mostly cried or was angry.

"Why are we leaving? You know?" She askes.

I shake my head, and that is when we both heard the gun shot. She jumped and pushed me behind like she usually did when she sensed danger.

She looked around searching for where it came from, when I saw him so did she. We started running the opposite way, until we saw another guy with a gun.

"Callie", I whispered neither one of them had spotted us, but they were getting darn close.

She put her finger to her lips telling me to be quiet and then pointed to the lockers. She found a opened one and started to shove me in it.

I could fit once I got my book bag off, and I started to cry I didn't want to go in alone.

"No don't cry, please baby", she said and kissed my forehead, "I will be back with Stef and Lena."

"Do not say anything until you hear us okay", I nodded, "I love you". She said closing the locker quietly.

It felt like hours sitting in the locker, and the lockers walls seemed to be getting smaller. I wanted to cry but I remembered what Callie said crying makes you look weak.

I heard gun shots and screams, I just hoped none of them were Callie. I heard people only a few ever so often running by the locker, trying to make as little noise as possible, but I could tell who the shooters were immediately.

They walked and laughed, they were happy about this whole thing.

"How many?" I heard one of them ask.

"Three", the other one replied, "You?"

"Four, I am one up on you man", the first one laughed.

Did they really think this was cool? What did the numbers mean how many people the injured or killed?

"Yeah, but I am going to get the grand price, I am going to get what we really came for", the second one said.

"Revenge", the first one basically yelled.

"Where do you think she is?" The second one asked.

"I don't know, but I haven't watched any of her kids leave the school yet", the second one said happily, "so if she has left I am pretty sure we can get her to come back in."

"Lets go check her office", the first one said, "Maybe her kids are in there with her, she did in fact just call them to her office."

"Ok", the second said and then yelled, "Here we come Mrs. AdamsFoster."

My stomach dropped, they were going to kill my sibling and my mama. I couldn't help it tears escaped my eyes. I knew I couldn't leave this locker and help, because if they caught me they would get my mom to come back in school and kill her.

I totally had forgot my mama had suspended two boys because she caught them smoking weed behind the school. It was them and they didn't like how she suspended them. They wanted revenge.

I put closed my eyes squeezing them shut, and covering my ears willing everything to not change like I knew was going to happen, but before I could cover my ears fully I heard a shot and a scream the made my heart crack.

"Mariana", I whispered aloud cryinging and then fully covered my ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has a little swearing, warning you now! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Mariana's Pov**

 **Three Months Earlier**

I was walking to my mama's office, when I heard the first gun shot. It seemed so close to me, and I didn't know what to do so I froze. I wanted to cry or scream, but nothing came out. I couldn't go back to my classroom to hide they would never let me back in.

Mama would let me in, so I decided I had to go to mama's office. I wanted to run, but I couldn't draw attention to myself. I slowly crawled trying to stay low. I could see my mama's office just ahead, I had to get there.

As soon as I reached the door and opened it, I noticed no one was in there. Tears escaped my eyes, what was I going to do now.

I was about to leave when someone started to push there way in. My tears were now river rushing down my face, I knew my end was near.

"Mariana is that you, please you got to let me in", my sister's voice rang through the door.

I quickly opened it, and just as fast as it was open, it was closed. I flew into Callie's arms, I wasn't alone anymore.

"Shh... everything is going to be okay, we just need to get out of here", she said into my ear as she squeezed my tight in her arms.

We tried to open the windows, but they wouldn't budge. We tried breaking them, but they wouldn't even crack.

"It is not going to work", Callie said banging on the window one last time, "We have to hide somewhere in here, anywhere."

She pointed to a closet telling me to get in and hide, "What about you?" I asked.

"I will find a place", she said looking around the office.

I watched her as she went to climb into a small cabinet. She wasn't going to fit, but I watched amazed as she did. I started to climb into the closet when the door opened.

Someone grabbed my leg as I started to put it in the closet. I was so close to hiding, so close to being kind of safe.

"Where you going?" A guy's voice rang out and I wanted to cry.

I didn't say anything I turned around to face the guy. I wanted to scream right there in his face, but I was to scared.

"I can't find her", another guy said entering the room.

"That is alright, I got her kid", the guy who had me laughed.

"Lets call her in shall we", the other guy said laughing as well.

Just then Callie started getting out the cabinet, neither of them seeing her. I wanted to shake my head to tell her to stay hidden, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me. I also knew that they would see her if I made eye contact with her.

She was all the way out and neither of them saw her, she sure was like a ninja. She could've left and they would've never noticed her, but she was selfless. She got a heavy book and hit the second guy that entered the room in the back of the head.

"Ah... s***", the guy who had my leg mumbled.

He put the gun he was holding to the back of my head, as he pulled my gully out of the closet.

"You knocked him out, you clever b****", the guy said now holding my arm with the gun still planted to the back of my head.

"Let her go, please, just let her go", Callie pleaded.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Trevor you can have me", Callie said, "You can do whatever you like to me just let her go, please."

I can't believe Trevor was the shooter, he was a sweet boy just got in the wrong crowd. He was only my age and now he was going to go to prison for murder, along with his friend Kevin. Kevin was only Callie's age.

"I like the sound of that", he says walking over to Callie looking her up and down.

I felt sick as I watched, I wanted to punch him for looking at my sister like that, but I was to scared.

"But I don't want you right now, not like that anyways maybe later, I want your mom to die", Trevor said still looking Callie up and down.

I felt even more sick now I knew who he actually set out to kill, but why my mom. Callie didn't say anything else as he looked her over.

"Either one of you will work, but which one should I choose", Trevor asked us.

"Please use me not her", Callie begged.

"I like a girl that begs, I will use you, but I don't want her to interfere", Trevor said gesturing to me.

"Please don't kill her", Callie begs again crying.

I am surprised Callie is crying for me, she never cries in front of people, but she broke for me.

"I won't, promise", he says smiling and pointing the gun at me.

I didn't know what to do at that moment, a bullet was flying towards me I couldn't move. It was if everything was going in slow motion, as the bullet was flying towards me. I saw Callie's tears, I saw Trevor's smile, I heard the impact of the bullet, I felt the pain in my leg, I heard my scream, I felt my body fall to the ground.

"Mariana", Callie cried as she was pushed out of the room.

 **Present Day**

My sister saved my life, even if I was shot in the leg. She begged for him to kill her instead of me, she got out of her hiding spot to save me.

I love her, she can't leave me. I would never be the same without her. I will never not be afraid, unless she is with me.

I can't sleep from the nightmares I have, but I haven't told anyone, and I can't hear loud noises without jumping.

I need her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Callie's Pov**

 **Three Months Earlier**

I just watched my sister get shot and I couldn't do anything. She was probably dying, bleeding out slowely and no one was in there with her. She was going to die alone.

I couldn't think like that, not now, not while I had a gun to my back. He was pushing me towards the exit of the school. I had to find an escape, I couldn't make Lena come in after me.

"We are almost there sweetheart", Trevor said grabbing my butt, "You are almost free, just hope your mother obeys."

"Why do you want to kill her?" I ask wanting to know the true reason he wanted to kill Lena, it couldn't just be because she suspended him.

"She got me in some trouble", he said looking down as he continued to push me.

"What kind of trouble?" I ask, "Please do not tell me it is because of the suspension."

"Yes that is what caused it, she suspended me. My parents were furious, my dad is a drunk. He has only laid a hand on me once or twice, but not like the other night. I rather go to prison than go back home", he said now looking me up with a serious look.

"We can get you help, you don't have to do this", I said trying to talk him out of this.

"It is already to late, I have hurt many people", he said now smiling, "I get why my father enjoys it now."

"You are a sick man", I yell, "No one should enjoy hurting someone, no one."

"I wish we could have become better friends Callie", he said looking me over once again.

I felt so sick, I wish he would just leave me alone. He made me think about Liam.

"This will all be over for you soon Callie, don't worry", Trevor said smiling.

I was by the door now, "Open it and yell for your mama", he said into my ear.

"No", I said resisting.

"I know where your sister is Callie", Trevor said a scowl growing on his face, "Don't make me go and get her."

I had to choose between my mom and my sister, how was I supposed to do that.

"Okay", I said starting to push the door open.

The door opened, but I couldn't seem to talk, so he pushed me forward.

"Mrs. AdamsFoster", he yelled.

I watched as Stef and Lena both looked over at him. I wish I could be in there arms right now, on the way to where ever they were going to take me for my birthday.

Tears fell down my cheeks, my birthday was so unlucky, sometimes I wish I was never born, just so this day for my family would be lucky.

A police man started walking over to us, and Trevor started backing up.

"Please Trevor, just give up", I begged.

"I can't, I am sorry Callie", he said as the guy walked closer, "No closer or I will shoot her."

He pushed the gun further into my back, and I wanted to scream out in pain.

"Just tell me what you want and we can work out a bargain", the police man said.

"I want Vice Principal AdamsFoster", he said, "Or I will shoot her."

The police man said nothing but walked away. More tears rolled down my cheek, Lena was going to die, all because of me.

 **Lena's Pov**

The rest of my children had still not come out of that building. I knew something was wrong, my children we hurt. I held Jesus closer to me, and help Brandon's hand.

Stef was trying to figure out why nothing was happening. Why they hadn't stopped the shooter yet? I could tell she was just as worried as me.

She headed our way clearly frustrated, "They won't give me any answers."

Just then Stef's boss comes walking over, "Officer Foster may I speak to you in private."

Stef walks to her boss and I can hear them whispering. Stef looks like she is getting angry, so I get up and walk over to her. Just as I get over there Stef's boss walks away, I take her hand in mine.

"She won't let me help, she says I can go in right after the squat and find my kids, but that is it, and she is giving me a leave of absence", Stef says angry.

"It is okay, babe the kids need their mother, come on", I say taking her hand and leading her back to Brandon and Jesus.

We sit there for several minutes before we over hear some police officers.

"Someone is coming out the door", they say.

I don't want to get my hopes up so I don't turn around, until I hear a voice calling me, "Mrs. AdamsFoster."

I turn around to see Trevor the boy I suspended just a few days ago holding a gun to my daughter's back. I wanted to scream to tell him to let go of my baby. I can tell Stef wants to go and punch him in the face.

A watch as police officer walks up to Trevor and asks what he wants for my daughter's life. I can tell what ever he asked for was not pleasing.

He walks over to me with a troubled look on his face, "He wants you ma'am, and your daughter will not be harmed."

I had to do it I had to save my baby. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in this predicament. Why did this even have to happen especially on her birthday.

I started to get up and walk to the building when Stef's arm stops me.

"I am not letting you go", she says and pulls me back.

"I have to", I start to explain how I had to save my daughter when a gun shot rang in my ears.

I look back at the school to my daughter. Trevor was now on the ground with a gun shot wound. I didn't understand what had happened, who shot Trevor.

I watched as my daughter took off in a run towards me and Stef, but another gun shot rang out.

As fast as she started she stopped. Callie was now not moving at all, her face grew pale. Blood started to stain her shirt. I wanted to cry, my baby had just been shot in front of me.

Another gun shot rang through the air, and I watched another blood stain starting to form on Callie's shirt.

Another gun shot, I didn't know where the bullet went, but I ran to Callie as she fell to the ground. Stef was right behind me.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks once I reached her. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting her now I was there.

"Everything is going to be okay sweets", Stef said stroking her hair out of her face, and wiping her tears.

"Mom and I here baby", I say.

"Mom, mama", I want to be happy for her finally calling us that, but I can't not in this situation.

"Yes Callie bug, mama and I are here", Stef says.

"Mariana is hurt", she says and my stomach drops even further than it already is.

"Baby don't talk", Stef says.

I can tell it is hurting her to talk, but I really want information on my other babies.

"No Mariana is hurt in your office", she says looking at me, "And Jude he is in locker A24."

"Okay baby, don't talk no more", I said kissing her forehead.

Her shirt was completely covered in blood now, I want to puke. This was all my fault. She started to close her eyes, but Stef shook her slightly.

"Bug, you have to stay awake", Stef said.

She looked at both of us as the paramedics rushed towards us, "I am so cold."

I wanted to cry hard at that second, I could tell she was looking to much blood. Her lips were turning blue, she was so pale. I watched as she was taken away from me and rushed to the hospital, to fast for Stef and I to follow.

 **Present Day**

That was the last day I saw her awake. The last time I heard her voice. The last time I saw her eyes. I didn't want to remember her eyes full of pain, but I didn't want her to suffer either.

The doctor asked us if we should pull the plug today, he said there was probably no way she would wake up. I wished for a miracle to happen. Stef and I were both speechless. We didn't want to let go of one of our babies, nobody does. We asked for a few days to think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stef's Pov**

 **Three Months Earlier**

My mind was racing, I was thinking about everything in world it seemed. I just watched my sweet little girl get shot twice. She was losing blood to fast, her lips were turning blue, and she was shaking from shock/fear.

They took her away from me quickly, and loaded her into an ambulance. I wish I could have followed, but my other kids needed me too. I grabbed Lena's hand, she was shaking so much. I pulled her close to me, I needed her there to keep me strong

I wiped her tears and kissed her softly, I didn't care if we were in public. I have her a fake smile, and she gave one back to me. I know this wasn't a happy time, no need for smiling, but it have us reassurance.

"I love you", I whispered in her ear as I pulled her back into a hug.

"I love you too", she whispers back.

I pull away and look at Jesus and Brandon, they are both frozen. I don't think they have even moved since they saw Callie with a gun to her back. I realized everyone was going to need therapy after this, even myself.

I walked over to both of them, Lena right behind me, and pulled them into a hug. They had silently tears rolling down their handsome faces, and I wiped them a way. I hold them for what seems like only seconds, but probably minutes when my captain comes over.

"Officer Foster", she says and I pull away to face her.

"Yes ma'am", I say.

"They are clearing the school now, if you would like to enter", she says with sympathy.

"Yes, thank you", I say as I start walking towards the school.

I about reach the doors when a hand grabs mine, I know the hand very well.

"Lena", I say stopping not wanting her to enter.

"I have to Stef", was all she said and I knew I couldn't win.

I take her hand mine and squeeze it, as we slowly enter. There is blood everywhere, Trevor's body was at our feet. I pulled Lena closer to me, this was terrible.

Just a little past Trevor was another boy, he also had a gun. I knew he was the one that shot my baby. He was dead, and I realized who he was, Kevin. He had just asked Callie on a date a few days ago, now I am glad I said no.

Lena put her head on my arm trying to hide herself from this mess. I wish she had stayed outside, to save her from the nightmares she was going to have.

I tried to get to Lena's office quickly, Callie had said Mariana was hurt, I just hoped not to bad. As soon as we got to the office door I stopped, I was kind of scared that my baby was hurt beyond repair.

 **Present Day**

I love my family so much they are my pride and joy. I don't know if I could ever live without any of them.

I wish I could have protected them from that day. I wish I could have put a bubble around them. As long as I am wishing things I wish my daughter wakes up so Lena and I don't have to make the hardest choice I have ever had to make. I love her, I don't want to let her go, but I don't want her to suffer either.

"Please baby, please wake up", I whisper into her ear as a tear drop rolls down off my face onto her hair and I kiss her forehead.

 **Mariana's Pov**

 **Three Months Earlier**

I felt like I was going to die, my leg hurt so bad I wanted to throw up. I didn't care about that though, Callie was shot I knew it, and maybe even my mama. I heard four shots, after Kevin got up and walked out.

I needed to get to them, but I couldn't even move my leg. I thought Kevin was going to kill me when he got up he was angry.

He was yelling that he was going to kill Callie for knocking him out. I wanted to tell him to leave her alone, but he duck taped my mouth shut so I wouldn't scream, or cry.

I wanted my moms I didn't want to be alone anymore. I was just wishing to not be alone as I died, I did not want to die alone.

The door handle turned and I took not being alone back. I didn't want them back in here, I wished I could scream out loud.

I still managed a muffle scream, but nothing like what I felt. I couldn't breath, as the door came open further. I could make out a blonde right before everything went black.

 **Lena's Pov**

I couldn't believe two young boys could cause this much damage. I wanted to cry for the children I saw in the halls that were dead. Stef and I made our way to my office, and then both of us stopped not wanting to go in, to afraid of what the other side could change.

I reached for the door handle and turned it. I heard a muffled cry, or maybe not, I couldn't really tell what it was. As I opened the door Stef stepped in front of me. Stef hurried into the room, as fast as she could and ran to a body. I watched as she made her way to Mariana. Mariana was not moving at all, and my breath got caught in my throat.

Stef looked at me, tears were rolling down her face, "She isn't breathing."

I ran over to her dropping to my knees, "No, Stef she has to be breathing."

Something clicked in Stef suddenly, she looked like a mama bear protecting her cub.

"LENA put pressure on her wound", she said kind of yelling.

I made my way to her leg and grabbed a jacket of my desk putting as much pressure as I could on her leg.

"One, two, three", Stef counted as she started doing CPR.

I watched as my wife was saving my daughter. I felt Mariana start breathing again, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I cried happy tears as I watched her chest rise and fall, rise and fall.

Stef got up and ran out of the room, I held Mariana's hand tightly. Stef came back in, paramedics right behind her. They put her on a stretcher and ran her out to an ambulance. I wanted to cry my babies should not being going to a hospital, especially today.

Now, I had one more of my babies to find, and I really hope he is fine. I can handle another one of my babies in the hospital.

 **Present Day**

I never thought that day would lead me to watching my Callie bug get shot and my Miss Thing to be dead for several minutes. I was so glad that Mariana made a recovery now I just wished Callie would too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for such a long wait! I am hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review your thoughts and ideas! Can I get a least 5 reviews for the next chapter! :) Also PM what idea you want me to do! Thanks!**

 **1- Callie lives and has to try to get everything back to normal!**

 **2- Callie doesn't make it and everybody goes through their different state of emotions!**

 **3- I could do both!**

 **I can't really explain what I want to do with either of them, but I have great ideas for both! So remember to please PM me what you want!**

* * *

 **Stef's Pov**

 **Three Months Earlier**

I never wanted to have to do CPR on one of my children, but now I was dang glad I knew how to do it. The paramedics rushed Mariana away in ambulance and I broke. Tears rushed downs my cheeks as I hugged Lena tightly, this should never have happened.

Everything hit me so fast, seeing Callie get shot, Mariana being dead, Jude still missing, but we knew where he was. That is what put me back together Jude was still stuck in a locker.

"Jude", I whispered into Lena's ear and we pulled apart.

I grabbed Lena's hand as we started to walk. As we were walking I thought back to the precious memories of my babies.

 **Six Months Earlier**

Mariana came down the stairs quickly almost knocking me over.

"Whoah Miss Thing slow down", I said smiling at her.

"Sorry mom", she said, "I am just in a hurry."

"Why?" I asked.

"Callie and I are going to the mall", she said and then she had a light bulb click in her head, "You and Mama should come, we could have a girls day."

"I would have to see what mama had planned, but I think we could make it", I said smiling at her.

"Oh yay, today is going to be so much fun", she squealed.

I walked up the stairs in search of Lena, of course she would love spending time with the girls, but I had to make sure she didn't have anything planned.

"Love, where you at?" I called out.

"In the bathroom", I heard her precious voice call back.

Walking into the bathroom I saw that she just got out of the shower, "What do you have planned for the day?"

"Nothing, just a day at home", she said smiling at me.

"Good", I said leaning in for a kiss, "We are going with the girls to the mall, it is going to be a girls day."

She smiled at me, "They are allowing us to go on a weekend with them", she said with an expression of shock on her face.

"Mariana invited us", I said smiling at her.

"Okay be ready in a minute", she said.

Thirty minutes later we were heading to the mall. It was a great day with my girls, everyone was laughing having a great time. We ate a late lunch and decided to head home.

"What are you going to do once you get home my babies?" I ask them.

Callie for once spoke up with an idea, and it filled my heart with joy, "How about we have a family night?"

I looked at Lena and I could tell she was just as happy, "That sounds perfect", Lena said.

When we got home, Callie and Mariana starting planning what we were going to do. They had several board games pulled out and a couple movies picked.

Wrangling up the boys we pulled them into the family room and not even one complaint came when we told them we were having a family night.

We played games and watched a movie it was a great night day one I would always remember I thought to myself as I looked at all my children.

I knew then that my family was complete. Looking around at my children sleeping around us at the end of the movie, I smiled at Lena.

She smiled back and I laughed as she had Mariana sprawled across her with Jesus's head on her shoulder, and Brandon at her feet.

Jude was in the middle of the floor sound asleep, and Callie was by my side laying on my lap. My children were all so precious I didn't know what I would do without them.

 **Present Day**

I never wanted to know what I would do without them, and now I was faced with losing one of them.

How was I supposed to choose if she lived or died? I couldn't stand to be the one who took her air away, took her only way of living away from her.

I held her hand, she was so precious, I looked down at her and whispered in her ear, "Please baby wake up, open your eyes."

I knew she wouldn't reply, but I wished with all my power that she would.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lena's Pov**

 **Three Months Earlier**

Tears were rolling down my cheeks faster than a river. Two of my babies were hurt, two of my children were shot.

Stef had my hand as we walked down the hall, I couldn't look at the blood everywhere. How could two teenage boys do something like this?

"Lena", Stef said grabbing my face and making me focus on her eyes.

I didn't even notice that I zoned out, or that Stef was talking to me.

"Lena, love, where is the locker A24?" She said kissing my forehead.

All I could do was start walking in the direction of the locker, I was in shock.

 **Eight Months Earlier**

"Hey babe", I said walking into the kithen, "You are off early today."

"No you are just off late", she said smiling at me.

"True", I said, "My meeting ran extra late today. Did all the kids make it home okay?"

"Everyone but Callie, Mariana said she stayed after school for something", Stef said.

"Okay", I said I don't remember her telling me she was staying after school.

I walked up the stairs to the girls room to ask Mariana what Callie was staying for.

"Hey Miss Thing", I said walking into the room.

"Hi mama", Mariana said smiling up at me.

"Do you know why Callie stayed after school today?" I asked and watched how she started to look nervous.

"She said she had to work on some homework with her teacher", Mariana said.

"Tell me the truth Miss Thing please" I said not wanting to yell.

"She went to visit her mom", she said under breath.

"Okay, please don't lie to me again", I said as I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I quickly walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen, "I have to go pick up Callie; I will be home in a little while. I love you", I said to Stef as I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house.

Driving to the cemetery a few miles away took longer then I thought it would. When I finally got there I saw Callie curled up by a grave. I slowly got out of the car, and started walking towards her.

Callie had tears rolling down her face, "Oh Callie", I said.

"Lena", she said wiping her tears away quickly, "Why are you here?"

"Because Callie I...", I was cut off by Callie.

"Why are you trying to replace my mom?" She asked.

"Oh baby, I am not trying to replace your mom. I would never do that, never", I said and she looked at me with disbelief.

"Your mom would want you to have parents that care about you like their own kids", I said, "I know this baby because if anything ever happened to Mom or I, I would want you to go to someone that cared about you just as much as I care about you.

With that Callie came barreling into me with a bone crushing hug, "I got you, baby, always and forever."

"I love you baby", I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Lena", she said back and my heart feeled with joy.

 **Three Months Earlier**

She didn't let go for twenty minutes, crying into my shoulder the whole time. Finally she was seeking comfort in me, and now she was dying in a ambulance. I was pulled out of my memories by Stef grabbing again.

"Lena are we close", Stef asked

I nodded my head and kept walking towards the locker. I reached the locker and got scared I heard nothing from inside it.

"Jude", I said aloud I looked to Stef when no answer came back.

"Jude, are you in there baby?" Stef said there was still no answer, "How do we get inside this locker Lena?"

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, when my lock screen picture came up, I almost cried. It was my two girls at Jude's birthday party. They were laughing at something, it was a special moment in time.

I couldn't look at the photo anymore, so I unlocked the phone, and quickly went to my school app thing. It had everything I would need to help students. It had all the locker combinations.

I found the lockers combination and set to work opening it. I put in the last number and held my breath. I didn't know what I was going to see when I opened this locker.

I slowly opened the locker, and Jude slowly came into sight. He had his eyes closed tight and his hands over his ears. He looked so scared, and when I put my hand on his knee he flinched away.

"Jude, honey, open your eyes", Stef called out to him.

"Baby, open your eyes, you're okay", I said and pulled his hands away from his ears.

As soon as he heard Stef and I, he launched himself at us. I hugged him back, squeezing so tight I didn't know if he could breath.

"Where is Callie?" He said pulling away from me, "She said she would come back with you."

"Jude, she...", Stef said but couldn't finish.

"She is dead isn't she?" He asks looking at me.

"No Jude, she is going to the hospital", I said.

I told him to close his eyes as we led him outside, I didn't want him to see all the blood. As soon as we were outside, Brandon and Jesus ran up to us.

"Where is Mariana?" Jesus asked.

"She is going to the hospital", I said, "We need to go there right now."

 **Present Day**

Stef and I decided we needed to let her go even if we didn't want to, we didn't want her to suffer.

"Goodbye my love bug", I whispered into her ear.

"Goodbye baby", Stef said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

I was full on crying as the doctor turned the machine off.

I heard her hear beep for the last time then she flat lined. I missed her forehead again, "I can't wait to see you again.

"Death 5:06 p.m.", the doctor called out.

"Can we please have a minute alone?" Stef asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded and left the room. Stef broke down completely, I have never watched her cry so hard.

I never thought it was possible to have a miracle like the one I was about to experience. I kissed Callie's head one last time, a tear drop hit her face, and as I went to wipe it a hand stopped mine.

My breath caught in my throat, I thought I would never feel that hand again.

"Mama", her voice croaked out.

I started to cry harder, "Callie."

Stef ran out of the room yelling, "Doctor doctor."

"I love you", Callie said holding my hand.

"I love you more Callie", I said kissing her forehead once again.

* * *

 **I think that is where I am going to end it. I might do a sequel but I am not sure at this time. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. :)**


End file.
